


A day at the Mirkwood woods

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Magicless Loki, Protective Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am board not good with summary's</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at the Mirkwood woods

**Author's Note:**

> A super shorty n yes well I know its supposed to be spiders but can you imagine the cockroaches yuck

A beautiful day in Mirkwood I took a basket n went to pick some berries in woods I knew better I promised Legolas I return as swiftly as possible I found the most perfect spot to get a few n I started collecting them. A bit time passed when I thought I saw something move I turn to focus my eyes to it, "who is there?" I spoke my voice shivering I stopped doing what I was doing n when I turned back there stood a big cockroach I screamed my head off n l run leaving the basket. "Please someone help.. me." I was in tears n on the ground n froze as I saw Thranduil running along with Loki they both run by my side I looked at them surprised what where they doing out here.

 

"So glad to see you both." I breathed hard Thranduil pulled out his sword n with a fast move cut off the head of the beast n goo splattered everywhere n allot of it on me. Loki looked at me amusement feeling his eyes, "at list your alive n well." Loki tried to cheer me up I lowered my head n noticed the goo `o yuck`, "yes thank you Thranduil I mean my lord." I fled from there sight.

"A'maelamin Loki do you think your lil sister might be suspecting?" "Melamin Legolas keeps her busy so I doubt it." Thranduil pushed Loki to the nearest clean tree n started kissing him in a heated passion.

 

I was far from my brother n the elven king n made it to the edge of the river I took off my dark blue hooded cloak I was wearing n left my blue gold dress on n I walked in to the river to clean off the best I could I swim a bit to relax me, "why me." I pout n I started making my way out, Legolas was waiting for me we silently greeted eachother he came closer to wrap a towel around me, "what are you doing here?" I looked at him he was trying warm me up. "This morning wasn't just about your need for berries for the tarts you wanted to make." "Your right I am in love with the elven Prince n tomorrow going back to Asgard n I don't wish to leave." Legolas kissed me deeply I was out of breath. "Then stay." He pulled close to him n we kissed as he held me gently.

 

Loki showed up n Thranduil was fallowing, "what where you two still doing in the woods?" I smirked at my brother, "we- nothing here your basket." I nod, "why thank you brother." I took it n I held Legolas hand, "did you guys kiss?" I looked at Legolas who shot me a glare I giggled, "I am sure your father's innocence is still intact." I stuck my tongue out at Legolas Thranduil moved towards his son n I stoop in front of my brother. "What? My Ada? With your brother?" I went near Legolas, "calm yourself my heart." I kissed him n he wrapped his arms around me. "I am happy son." We hold eachother n Legolas looked at his father, "then I am happy for you Ada." Thranduil went to Loki n they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> A'maelamin (my beloved)  
> Melamin (my love)  
> Ada (father)


End file.
